


Eletrólise

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crime story - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, psicopatia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As consequencias do encontro de dois compostos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eletrólise

A árvore dourada se curva ao tempo perdendo suas folhas para o outono.

Bilbo usava sempre um sorriso no rosto e uma palavra doce era como se apresentava. Um indivíduo dolorosamente comum, andando na rua era indigna de atenção, enquanto a mente vagava longe. Indigno da atenção de todos, menos do cidadão do prédio ao lado.

Thorin era o típico antisocial. Um geek meio perturbado, olhos desacostumados á luz natural, figura rara na rua. A observava sempre, imaginando como seria tê-la em um mundo fantasioso. Ganhava coragem a cada aparição da amada.

Ele o convidou na tarde em que finalmente decidira deixar seu apartamento. Chegou-lhe inebriando os sentidos, o encantando com palavras. Palavras interessantes, palavras mágicas, palavras exitantes.

As correntes se acharam e os compostos entraram em harmonia.

“Você me pertence”, disse em um fim de tarde, deitados preguiçosamente no sofá, “Tudo o que você é.”. Declarações inofensivas aos ouvidos apaixonados.

Sua mente estava cansada, sabia que algo de errado pairava em sua mente e, no entanto, não conseguia deixar de sentir essa agonia fantasma.

 “Corra!”, sua mente gritava. “Sobreviva, entenda, corra. Sobreviva!”, sua alma lhe implorava. Quão doce é estar envolto em uma teia quando não se vê o predador. Correntes de seda. “Fique!”, lhe diz o coração apaixonado.

“Por quê?”

“Não existe razão.”

Empatia inexistente. Sorriso no rosto.

O fio do video game e as pequenas figuras heróicas agora objetos de não diversão. Expressões de prazer deram lugar á expressões de dor. Correntes. Cegueira de amor. Correntes de seda. Deitar em sua teia era como deitar em algodão. O descanso vinha com o apagão dos sensos, escuridão bem vinda. Mas breve. Ansiava por aquela luz que lhe judiava os olhos, prelúdio da dor que lhe incendiava o corpo.

A árvore verde se curva ao tempo ganhando suas flores para a primavera.

Andava nas ruas como se não fosse uma força da natureza, passando por indivíduos a qual gravara o rosto em sua mente peculiar. Vestia-se de acordo com a ocasião, cores e flores . Sorrisos e palavras eram suas teias.

Quem não se encantaria com um agradável céu de verão ignorando que o mesmo pode esconder coisas mortais?


End file.
